


Popcorn Garland

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [19]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Johnny wants to make popcorn garland.





	

Johnny had only left the kitchen for a moment and when he came back the bowl of popcorn he had just popped was gone. he headed into the living room and found Patrick on the couch, flipping through channels.

And eating his popcorn.

"Kaner," Johnny sighed. "You ate my popcorn?"

"Not all of it," Patrick held up the bowl. "There's lots left."

Johnny joined him on the couch, shoulders slumped. "Not enough,"

"Not enough," Patrick looked down at the half full bowl. "If you're that hungry, we could get real food."

"No Kaner," Johnny sighed. "I was going to make garland out of it."

Patrick raised an eyebrow. "For the tree?"

"Yeah," Johnny answered. "My grandparents used to decorate their tree with them every year. I just think that Christmas trees look better when it's been decorated with love. Not looking like it's supposed to be on the cover of a magazine."

"I doubt any of our trees would ever have ended up on the cover of a magazine," Patrick teased.

Johnny shoved him slightly. "I was going to have popcorn and cranberry garland. And make some ornaments out of gingerbread."

"Okay, that actually sounds kind of charming," Patrick admitted, he jumped up from the couch, holding out a hand to Johnny. "Let's go make some more popcorn."


End file.
